typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Tellus
Tellus is a planet located in the Sol star system, the third out of eight in the system, and the largest of the terrestrial planets in that system. Residing in the star's "habitable zone" the planet has been ripe with life, and is the origin planet for humans, who had mostly called it Earth. After alliance with what is now the United Confederation for Galactic Stability, the planet became the mainstay for the U.C.G.S. military and its headquarters. Overview With salt-water oceans covering around 70% of the planet, the remaining land above water is split up among seven continental landmasses and many, many smaller islands scattered throughout. The climate is varied throughout, from the tropics and rainforests closer to the planet's equators, to extensive deserts in every hemisphere, to temperate forests, to frozen tundra and barren icy wastelands. The planet is the only one in its system to have claim to the origin of innumerable active forms of life, with the former exception of perhaps the planet's neighbor Mars, and the only one known to have brought forth a sapient race, Humans. Developed for over two millions of years, humans had been divided by oceans and distance, and further differentiated countless languages, cultures and views. There were many good times, and many bad times. While many wars of the body and the mind were fought, and occasionally the carelessness of Tellus' people threatened the ground they stood upon, the increased connectivity of the planet's natives for the 250 years leading up to their induction into the U.C.G.S brought potential to slowly rise above animosities, at least enough to make progress. Numerous population centers developed across the planet; many of the most prominent metropolitan areas have been built near water for ease of commerce and access. *'Tellus Alpha' (Kingford): An autonomous region and artificial superstructure that resides on the Atlantic Ocean, nearly square in between the cities of New York and London. A substantial megalopolis roughly the area of North New Zealand, it is the world capital and the first headquarters of the U.C.G.S. military. It is mostly home to personnel of the U.C.G.S and their families. *'Tellus Omega' (Shangdi): For expansion sake and coverage of the opposite hemisphere, this is the second capital and stronghold established on behalf of Tellus and the U.C.G.S, and is by all means as important as Kingford. Situated in the Phillipine Sea of the North Pacific Ocean, it is roughly the distance away equally from Tokyo, Hong Kong and Singapore. *'The "Nine Lords"': New York, São Paulo, London, Moscow, Cairo, Hong Kong, Tokyo, Singapore and Jakarta; the most of these having long held prominence since the late 20th century A.D., these cities at this time are considered the most key cities of native origin on the planet, remain key points for the Humans and the U.C.G.S., and were the first nine to be considered fully recovered after the Tellusian-Irmot War. *'The "Liaisons"': Los Angeles, Chicago, Buenos Aires, Paris, Dubai, Shanghai, New Delhi, Seoul, Kuala Lumpur; Nine more major global cities that also hold significance ports and stations for the U.C.G.S, and are often considered close partners to the "Nine Lords". *Among the many U.C.G.S. associated ports and harbors, the Babylon Memorial Harbor holds perhaps the most notability. Located in the Gulf of Guinea off of Africa, it is situated directly at "point zero", where the planet's equator and the prime meridian meet. It was established in recognition of the aforementioned war, as well as established off the shores of where humanity was purported to have begun, "and where it would unite, alongside the galaxy." Category:Planets Category:Tellus History The history of the world is long and complex, and for human society is follows not unlike our own, except for perhaps a few more subtle variations in events. The 20th century saw two major "World Wars", plus the "Cold War" which is also often looked back as the Third Tellusian Civil War. Towards the middle of the 21st century, smaller but not necessarily interconnected conflicts occurred in sequence worldwide, brought on by collapse, uprising and so on, leaving the whole world on high alert. This period is also known collectively at the as World War III, later documented officially by the U.C.G.S. as The Fifth Tellusian Civil War (after a series of early 21st century conflicts known then as "The War on Terror"). Through the time of the Fifth Civil War and through the late century, the people of Tellus made advances in space: landing on their moon for a second series of times, beginning colonization on the neighboring world of Mars, and efforts to mine from asteroids, leading to advances upon the planet Jupiter and its moons. The end of the 21st century and the beginning of the 22nd saw perhaps the greatest change to the world and its native sapients since the start of civilization: The Tellusian-Irmot War. While perhaps the first official contact with extraterrestrial life happened on the moon Europa, with the Tirouix, undeniable first contact with alien life for humans at large was, unfortunately, not kind, as the aggressor Irmot assaulted the world's population centers and successfully brought about a temporary decimation of the world's united military, securing land with its enslaved foot-soldiers of the Lachean race; it took a course of nearly another two years for the Humans to resurge enough to make a counter-assault, pooling their resources and making urgent scientific breakthroughs. At the cost of a few hundred-million human casualties (and then some), they'd finally manage to beat the odds by pushing away the Irmot and subsequently freeing the Lacheans. In the time to follow, the world was contacted by the then-Galactic Federation, that had arrested the bulk of the retrieving Irmot, and offered their helping hand. It was a rocky process to ensue, as the world had to come to terms with the idea of allowing further extraterrestrial intervention after the trauma of the Irmot War, but it would be the push the Tellusians needed to join their ranks, and help the United Confederation for Galactic Stablility into its current state. The prominent influence would advance Tellus into a stronghold for the U.C.G.S. military in its various forms. Category:Planets Category:Tellus